


We're not in Ohio anymore

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Comfort, Dancing, Drabble, M/M, NYADA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>musavana asked for the first NYADA lesson Kurt and Blaine have together</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're not in Ohio anymore

Kurt knew that Blaine’s first day at NYADA would be pretty much like his own : unsettling and disconcerting.

He didn’t expect to find him at lunch time so … unhinged.

 

Blaine is sitting in a corner of the room, his eyes darting from his plate every ten seconds to survey his environment, and Kurt feels like he’s watching a preyed animal in the Serengeti.

"Blaine ?" he asks as he sits and Blaine almost jumps from his seat. "Is everything alright ?"

Blaine’s eyes widen and he launches on a whispered-shouted diatribe. “Those people are insane, Kurt !” he says, reaching for Kurt’s hand and gripping it. “I thought the students would be driven, yes, competitive, of course, and teachers that push you to make sure that you’re giving 200% of yourself for your craft b-b-but” Blaine takes a deep breath and Kurt takes his hand back - that’s going to require a special treatment, he feels like the tendons are pulled - ” but they’re not human ! I expected ‘Fame’, not ‘1984’ !”

Kurt pats at Blaine’s hand and pushes his plate back toward him. “Chin up, Anderson” he says softly, “next class you’re with me”.

Blaine looks up, a hopeful smile on his face. “Promise you will protect my bottle of water from any other attempt to pour anti-gel in it ?”

Now that’s make Kurt spurt his drink through his nose.

—

Their shared class is their acting class, and Kurt can see Blaine visibly get more comfortable as they go through the different exercises - it’s eerily similar to a jazzercise routine, in some ways : hope from one foot to the other, turn from side to side, reach for the ceiling …

Kurt is not above ogling his boyfriend as he stretches himself, his grey shirt enhancing the muscles of his chest - muscles that were not really there the last time Kurt saw Blaine in an exercising outfit, but there are probably a lot of new things about Blaine that he needs to discover and get reacquainted with.

Blaine turns to look at him and sends him a smile and a wink.

Kurt has his fears about them being together in the same school, as a couple, but this might be better than he ever let himself hope.

At the end of the class, he’s gathering his stuff when he sees from the corner of his eyes one girl approaching Blaine with a coy look and he snickers, until he hears what she’s saying.

"Hey, weren’t you that guy who did that depressing version of "Teenage Dream" last year at Callbacks ? That was soooo good" she coos and Blaine turns fire engine red.

And Kurt muffles his chuckles in his towel.

Oh, it’s going to be better that he thought.


End file.
